Black & White
by collateraldamage-x
Summary: It's a brand new region. For Touko, this means new challenges, new Pokémon, and a companion she never planned on having or even seeing again. Things are never just black and white, and that's something they'll discover together. FerrisWheelShipping.


**/Author's Note: **I always meant to write Pokémon fanfiction, but I just never got an idea good enough; I hope this one proves to be just that.

I should warn you all that this **contains Black/White spoilers. Don't read unless you've finished the game. **

**Summary: **It's a brand new region. For Touko, this means new challenges, new Pokémon, and a companion she never planned on having or even seeing again. Things are never just black and white, and that's something they'll discover together.

**Pairings: **FerrisWheelShipping (White/N), Cheren/Bianca, and friendship pairings galore.

* * *

><p><strong>White<strong>

* * *

><p>She was supposed to be thrilled, beyond excited for the adventure she was about to take, but Touko felt only thing: nervous.<p>

Letting out a sigh, she gave a forlorn look to the shimmering silver ticket in her hand. That glorious ticket was her one-way pass to the spectacular Sinnoh region, which is exactly where she was heading now aboard the Royal Unova. With Team Plasma gone and having conquered Unova by becoming the new champion, Alder, the former champion, thought that what Touko needed was a new challenge – something else to test her strengths. Thus he had granted upon her the gleaming ticket last month. At first he was going to give her a ticket to the Kanto region instead, but with some arm pulling (and irresistibly cute pleading looks from her Pokémon), Alder gave in and produced a ticket to Sinnoh instead. He had asked why she wanted to go to Sinnoh instead but Touko's lips remained sealed on the real reason; she told Alder, family, and friends instead that she was just more curious about that region than all the others.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain. I'd like to be the first to welcome you into the glorious Sinnoh region. We'll be boarding off the port of Canalave City, one of major port cities here in Sinnoh. We sincerely hope you enjoy your stay here and to see you on the Royal Unova again."

"Are you coming, miss?"

Touko turned around to meet the face of a kind stranger. She nodded, waved the sailor goodbye, and then made her way to the boarding dock.

Once she stepped off, Touko became floored. Sinnoh was definitely nothing like Unova. Unova was known for its more metropolitan feel in which you'd find many a business man bustling along the streets. Sinnoh seemed to be teemed with tourists, all just taking their time to take in the sights. There were a few locals as well, she could tell them apart from the tourists by their easy going nature and the way they just conducted what looked to be every day business. Sinnoh seemed to also have so much more of a rural feel versus Unova's modern one.

"Excuse me, sir." Touko grabbed the attention of one of sailors stationed at the entrance of the port.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes, uhm, where is the first gym located?"

Upon hearing that, a bright look crossed the sailor's face. "Ah, you're a trainer huh?" Touko nodded with a smile. "First gym is located in Oreburgh City. Oh wait, is that a Pokedex?"

Once the look of surprise washed off Touko's face, she nodded and took out the Pokedex Professor Juniper had given her when she first even started her journey back in Unova. Above anything else, her primary goal always remained to gather as much information about Pokémon as she could for the kind professor who gave her first start. She owed everything to Professor Juniper.

"Professor Juniper of the Unova Region gave this to me," Touko explained. The sailor nodded.

"In that case, you might want to visit Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town first. He's always looking for people to help him with his research too. I'm sure he and your Professor Juniper will be glad to work together and share information."

After a small moment of contemplation, Touko nodded and gave the sailor a broad smile. "You're right, thank you so much sir!"

The sailor gave a nod as well. "No problem. I hope you enjoy the sensational Sinnoh region and good luck!"

Touko thanked and bade him goodbye then went on her way. The port was still bustling with tourists who'd just gotten off the Royal Unova as well. Touko did what she could to push past them but after five minutes of gentle shoving and "pardon me"; she got frustrated and reached Braviary's Pokeball.

….Except Braviary was with Professor Juniper back in Nuvema Town.

Touko let out a sound of grief. Ten minutes in the Sinnoh Region and she was already missing her Pokémon like crazy.

Before she had left, Professor Juniper convinced Touko that leaving her Pokémon behind was the best thing to do since once Touko reached Sinnoh she would surely want to raise new Pokémon found only in that region. At first, Touko was (of course) worried that her Pokémon would be upset to be without her and at first they were but when Touko checked in an hour before the Royal Unova had docked in Sinnoh, her Pokémon looked more than relaxed sipping lemonade and playing in the ocean in which Nuvema town bordered. Touko's only reply was to shake her head and roll her eyes. She didn't mind her Pokémon relaxing; in fact after the whole Team Plasma incident and challenge the Pokémon Elite threw at them, they certainly deserved a break.

The only Pokémon Touko had with her at the moment was Reshiram but of course she couldn't bring it out here with all the people. Touko had brought Reshiram with her in case Team Plasma suddenly decided to come back together. Though their precious King N was missing along with Zekrom, Touko and everyone else knew they wouldn't stop at the chance to nab Reshiram if they could.

Letting out a sigh, Touko resumed pushing past people again, trying to find one open area where she could catch her breath and maybe locate the Pokémon Center to help her find her way to Sandgem Town. Oh, and check in with Mom, Professor Juniper, her Pokémon, Cheren, and Bianca, of course.

While she pushed, her thoughts began to get lost. Team Plasma… to this day Touko wondered what happened to them. It wasn't that she missed them (most certainly she did not), but she wondered what the members did now that they had the reason they were fighting for taken away from them.

Mostly though, she wondered about N. Touko didn't think of him often but sometimes he'd creep into her thoughts and then her thoughts would revolve around him until she went to bed. She felt so sorry for him… Ghetsis had treated so horribly. She involuntarily flinched whenever she thought about it. Looker from the International Police Department had told her that N was spotted somewhere else with a dragon Pokémon in tow, that Pokémon being Zekrom most likely. What if it was Sinnoh N was spotted? Would she possibly see him here?

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Touko finally managed to spot an open bench. Stepping up, she peered over the crowds to try and find the familiar red roof. She found it on the other side of the canal in the north part of the city. Touko let out a smile and then stepped down, making her way to the all too amazingly helpful center.

It seemed the crowds were thinning out now. Tourists were either heading out in taxis to their town or city of temporary residence or were already getting settled in the Canalave Inn. For that Touko was grateful. In a matter of seconds Touko reached the center.

However, just as she was about to pass through the gleaming glass doors, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a long mane of tea green hair – a mane that was all too familiar to her….

'Mom and the others can wait,' Touko thought. This demanded her full attention right now. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: **There it is! This chapter is short but it'll get longer as the story develops, I hope….

Let me know what you guys think! I was so nervous to put this up being my first Pokémon fic so I'd really like to hear what your opinions of it are! I hope I got it right. I had to keep referring back to the Bulbapedia as I wrote.

Thanks for reading!

**Kagebana**


End file.
